Magic
by siesna
Summary: Sakura ya transformó todas las cartas en suyas. Pero cuando Syaoran vuelve de Hong Kong para pasar las vacaciones, algo le ocurre a Sakura, quien desaparece de Tomoeda. ¿Podrá Syaoran encontrarla?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos son propiedad de CLAMP. No gano dinero con esto.

**Magic**

**Capítulo 1**

―¡Humm! ―Sakura bostezó mientras se levantaba de la cama. Abrió la ventana para que pasara un poco de aire y se ventilase la habitación. Mientras se ponía el uniforme oyó cómo uno de los cajones de su mesa se abría y salía Kero. ―¡Buenos días, Kero! ― saludó con una sonrisa.

―Buenos días, Sakura ―respondió el guardián de las cartas bostezando. ―¿Hoy también eres encargada? ―preguntó mientras miraba la hora en el reloj. Sakura asintió mientras se hacía las dos coletas en el pelo.

―¡Sakura! ¡El desayuno está servido! ―la voz de su padre la llamó desde abajo. Corriendo abrió la puerta de su habitación y bajó las escaleras, dejando a Kero aún medio dormido en su habitación.

―!Buenos días, padre! ―saludó sentándose en la mesa preparada para comer. ―¡Buenos días, madre! ―su padre sonrió y le devolvió el saludo. Sakura comió rápido para poder ir junto a su hermano a la escuela y así poder ver a Yukito, el mejor amigo de su hermano.

Se puso los patines y gritó a su hermano que la esperase, quien la ignoró y siguió su camino calle abajo. Una vez llegó a la escuela limpió la clase junto a Yamazaki y no pudo evitar recordar que el año pasado solía hacerlo con Syaoran. No quería ponerse triste así que intentó quitarse ese pensamiento de su cabeza, a él no le gustaría verla así.

―¡Buenos días, Sakura! ―saludó enérgica Tomoyo. Sakura sonrió, agradecida de que alguien la distrajera y le devolvió el saludo.

Durante las clases, Sakura pensó en cómo habían cambiado las cosas desde el verano pasado. La silla de detrás de ella, antes ocupada por Syaoran, ahora estaba vacía. Desde que convirtió todas las cartas en suyas y Eriol y Syaoran habían vuelto a casa, todo estaba extrañamente tranquilo. Al principio había estado un poco alerta, encontrando raro que todo hubiese terminado y que ya no tuviese que usar más las cartas para luchar, pero poco a poco se fue acostumbrando a la tranquilidad y la paz que tanto había añorado.

Aunque ahora le faltaba algo. Suspiró. Sin Syaoran nada era lo mismo. Desde que el chico se le había declarado que no podía quitárselo de la cabeza, a ella también le gustaba mucho, y aunque se lo dio a entender el día que se despidieron en el aeropuerto, le quedó el remordimiento de no habérselo podido decir. Ansiaba tener a su amigo de vuelta a su lado, cierto era que se habían escrito cartas durante todo el verano y ahora que habían empezado un nuevo curso seguían hablando, pero nada era lo mismo.

Tomoyo la vio suspirar y se preocupó un poco por ella. Sabía que Sakura estaba bien, sonreía y estaba enérgica como siempre, pero también notaba que echaba mucho de menos a Syaoran. Disimuladamente, sin que el profesor se diera cuenta, le tocó el brazo, dándole a entender que no pasaba nada y que seguro que se veían pronto. Sakura le sonrió y le dio las gracias por preocuparse, pero aseguró estar completamente bien.

Cuando acabaron las clases, Sakura y Tomoyo volvieron juntas hacia casa y Sakura le contó a Tomoyo sobre sus reflexiones en clase.

―¿Estás segura de que estás bien, Sakura? ―le preguntó. Que se comiera tanto la cabeza no era buena señal, estaba segura.

―¡Claro que sí, Tomoyo! No te preocupes ―. Le aseguró sonriéndole. ―Es sólo que le echo de menos ¿sabes? Pero no te preocupes, no me voy a deprimir ni nada. Estate tranquila, ¿sí? ―Tomoyo quiso creerla y le sonrió.

―Mañana empiezan las vacaciones de invierno, ¿te apetece que hagamos algo? ―preguntó la morena.

―¡Claro!

Se separaron para ir a casa y quedaron en encontrarse al día siguiente en casa de Sakura para ir a pasear por la feria del templo. Cuando Sakura llegó a casa se puso a limpiar la casa con Kero al lado ayudándola en lo que podía, no sin antes haberle hecho prometer a Sakura que le daría un trozo de pastel.

Kero también la notaba un poco nostálgica de vez en cuando, pero como ella aseguraba estar bien, tampoco podía hacer mucho. En el fondo siempre supo que el mocoso no era mala persona, pero por alguna razón no lo soportaba mucho. Y el hecho de que el hermano de Sakura supiera lo de las cartas y de su existencia no le acababa de gustar al guardián, decía que ponía en peligro la seguridad de las cartas porque podía escapársele en cualquier momento. Aunque Sakura aseguraba que también se le podía escapar a ella y en cambio era la señora de las cartas.

Sakura subió un par de vasos con zumo y un par de trozos de pastel de chocolate a su habitación para que Kero estuviese contento, consiguiendo así sacar al guardián de sus pensamientos.

―¡Sakura! ¡Hay correo para ti! ―Sakura sonrió contenta al oír la voz de su hermano decirle eso y bajó corriendo las escaleras para coger su correo. Cuando volvió a la habitación, se tiró encima de la cama abrazando fuertemente una carta de la que Kero ya podía adivinar perfectamente el remitente. Kero decidió seguir comiendo pastel mientras a su señora se le pasaba la tontería.

Observó la cara de alegría e ilusión que se le ponía a Sakura con cada línea que leía. Eso quería decir sin duda que el mocoso le había dado buenas noticias.

―¡Sí! ¡No me lo puedo creer, Kero! ―el guardián se temió lo peor ―. ¡Syaoran va a venir a pasar las vacaciones de invierno aquí! ―se lo temía. Aunque la sonrisa de Sakura no podía ser más grande.

―¡Sakura, a cenar!

―¡Ya voy! ―Kero la vio bajar las escaleras sonriendo.

―Se te ve muy contenta, monstruo ¿qué ha pasado? ― Sakura le pisó el pie a su hermano con toda la mala intención del mundo antes de contestar. Odiaba que la llamase monstruo. Touya puso cara de dolor.

―Es verdad Sakura, se te ve muy contenta. ¿Has tenido buenas noticias? ―Sakura sonrió a su padre.

―¡Sí! Syaoran vendrá a pasar las vacaciones de invierno a Tomoeda ―. Ante tal noticia, Touya frunció el ceño. ¿El mocoso aún venía a molestar? _Y yo que pensaba que ya me lo había quitado de encima_ pensó.

―Eso es genial, ¿verdad Touya? ―preguntó su padre. Su hermano simplemente afirmó con la cabeza. No le hacía la más mínima gracia tener el mocoso por ahí otra vez, molestando e intentando quitarle a su hermana.

El resto de la cena transcurrió sin más y Sakura se fue a dormir temprano. Mañana quería estar bien despierta para poder estar al cien por cien en la feria con Tomoyo.

Cuando se levantó al día siguiente lo hizo con energía renovada, esperando impaciente la llegada de la noche. Se cambió de ropa y bajó a hacer el desayuno para su padre y su hermano quienes aún dormían. Contenta como nunca, hizo todas las tareas que le tocaban sin prisa. De golpe, pensó que no había avisado a Tomoyo de la llegada de su amigo a la ciudad y justo cuando pensaba en llamarla, sonó el teléfono.

―¿Diga? Residencia Kinomoto.

―_¡Hola Sakura! Soy yo, Tomoyo._

―¡Ah! ¡Hola Tomoyo! Justo pensaba en llamarte. ¿Qué ocurre?

―_Que coincidencia ¿eh?_ ― la oyó reírse desde el otro lado del teléfono―._ Pues llamaba para pedirte que esta noche te pusieras uno de mis vestidos, ¿lo harás? Desde que transformaste todas las cartas que ya no puedo grabarte con mis vestidos y me haría mucha ilusión._ ―Sakura sonrió. Era muy propio de Tomoyo llamarla para eso, tenía razón. Desde que transformó todas las cartas casi que no se ponía los vestidos de Tomoyo a falta de ocasiones especiales.

―¡Claro! ¡Sin ningún problema!

―_¡Genial! ¿Y qué querías decirme, Sakura? _―la aludida le contó lo de la llegada de su amigo a la ciudad y le gustó mucho que Tomoyo se alegrara tanto como ella de que Syaoran volviera. ―¿_Así que le dijiste que le tenías que decir algo importante? _― Sakura asintió. ―_Y lo harás ¿verdad? Finalmente se lo dirás. _

―¡Sí! Finalmente podré decírselo ―. Sakura colgó el teléfono aún más sonriente tras oír el soporte de Tomoyo. Realmente esperaba que los sentimientos de Syaoran hacia ella no hubiesen cambiado.

Cuando finalmente llegó Tomoyo con la ropa para Sakura, ésta se apresuró a cambiarse. Tenía muchas ganas de salir y ver la feria. Kero había querido ir pero Sakura le había dicho que era mejor si se quedaba en casa porque irían con Chiharu, Rika y Naoko. El guardián se quedó, con la promesa de que Sakura le traería cosas dulces para comer.

Una vez llegaron al sitio acordado para encontrarse con las demás, se sentaron a esperar. Sakura estaba especialmente contenta y no paraba de moverse, impaciente. Tomoyo la grababa en vídeo.

―Estás muy contenta ¿no, Sakura? ―dijo mientras sonreía. La aludida la miró sonriendo.

―¡Sí! Tengo muchas ganas de ver a Syaoran.

―¿Te dijo cuándo llegaría? ―preguntó curiosa.

―¡Oh! Pues ahora que lo dices… en la carta no mencionaba nada ―Sakura se quedó pensativa unos instantes antes de quitarle importancia diciendo que ya avisaría cuando llegase. Tomoyo sonrió; estaba muy contenta de verla así de feliz. Realmente esperaba que Syaoran aún la quisiese como antes.

―¡Sakura! ¡Tomoyo! ―las chicas se giraron al oír sus nombres para encontrarse con Chiharu y las demás. Se saludaron y se adentraron en la feria, impacientes por ver muchas cosas bonitas. Empezaron comprando algodón de azúcar y mientras comían, Naoko y Sakura intentaron cazar globos de colores en un charquito, aunque fracasaron tras varios intentos.

Naoko insistió en entrar en el castillo del terror y arrastrando a Sakura, entraron. La pobre tenía tanto miedo que iba abrazada a Tomoyo intentando no mirar ni escuchar nada.

―Vamos Sakura, si sólo son personas disfrazadas ― Rika intentó animarla, pero con Naoko al lado, de poco le servía.

―Pero están tan bien disfrazados que engañan ¿eh? Imaginaos que fueran reales ―Sakura gritó con tan sólo mencionarlo, provocando risas en las otras chicas. ―Perdona Sakura, no quería asustarte ―. Se disculpó. Sakura le quitó importancia diciéndole que era culpa suya por ser tan asustadiza.

Una vez consiguieron salir del castillo del terror, Sakura volvió a sonreír. Feliz de volver a estar al aire libre sin monstruos ni fantasmas alrededor. Se quedó un momento mirando el cielo estrellado que brillaba y se preguntó cuándo podría ver a Syaoran de nuevo.

―¡Sakura! ―Tomoyo la llamó y le indicó que debían irse para seguir viendo la feria. La castaña corrió para atraparlas y sin querer chocó contra alguien.

―¡Oh! ¡Lo siento! ―se disculpó ofreciendo una mano a la persona de delante ―¿estás bien? Lo siento no miraba por donde iba y…

―Estoy bien.

―¡Sakura! ¿Estás bien? ―Tomoyo había visto lo ocurrido y había ido corriendo a ver si su amiga se había hecho daño. ―¿Sakura? ―no entendía por qué su amiga no respondía y no lo entendió hasta que se giró para ver con quién se había chocado Sakura. Ella también quedó en shock.

―¿Syaoran?

* * *

¡Hasta aquí el primer capítulo! (que es más bien una introducción). Espero que os haya gustado :) juro que pronto se pondrá interesante.

Un besitooo :D

siesna.


	2. Chapter 2

**Magic**

**Capítulo 2**

Sakura se había quedado paralizada ante él, mirándolo, intentando asimilar que no era una mera ilusión, que realmente era él quien estaba delante de ella mirándola con esos ojos color avellana. De repente, una gran sonrisa apareció en su rostro y sin poder evitarlo saltó encima de Syaoran, pillándolo por sorpresa y provocando un notable sonrojo en el rostro del chico. Tomoyo sacó su cámara y empezó a grabarlos, feliz de poder grabar el reencuentro.

―¡Syaoran, eres tú! ―gritó emocionada Sakura ―. ¡No te esperaba tan pronto en Tomoeda!

―Ya… bueno… mi madre y Mei Lin, digamos que casi parecían quererme fuera de casa lo antes posible y… ―empezó a explicarse el chico, completamente rojo. Sakura se separó de él y se giró hacia Tomoyo.

―¡Qué bien que ya haya llegado Syaoran! ¿Verdad Tomoyo? ―le dijo sonriendo ―. ¿Dónde están Chiharu, Rika y Naoko? ¡Vayamos a buscarlas! ―y salió corriendo, feliz, mientras Syaoran y Tomoyo la seguían.

―Está muy contenta, Syaoran ―el chico la miró ―. Estaba esperando ansiosa tu llegada, ¿sabes? No dejaba de hablar de ti ―. Syaoran no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco ante el comentario ―. Yo también me alegro de verte.

―Sí, es bueno volver a veros a todos ―respondió sonriendo.

―¡Syaoran! ¡Tomoyo! ¡Por aquí! ―Sakura les llamó mientras señalaba una dirección. Los dos aludidos sonrieron al verla y se apresuraron para alcanzarla.

Cuando encontraron a las demás, dieron una vuelta por toda la feria, probando todo tipo de juegos y comieron todo tipo de dulces. Sakura estaba especialmente contenta y se le notaba: no dejaba de sonreír y arrastrar a Syaoran a todas partes. Tomoyo, Chiharu, Rika y Naoko se la miraban divertidas por la repentina alegría que parecía haberse apoderado de su amiga.

A Syaoran también se lo veía muy feliz de haber vuelto y sobretodo de haberse reencontrado con Sakura. Aunque por las expresiones de sorpresa que ponía cada vez que Sakura le cogía la mano y se lo llevaba corriendo, daba la impresión de que no se esperaba encontrársela tan energética. Tomoyo se encargó de grabarlo todo en vídeo mientras Rika, Naoko y Chiharu se tomaban la feria con más calma.

―Quién iba a decir que volvería tan pronto, ¿eh? ―comentó Chiharu mientras compraba algodón de azúcar.

―¿Verdad? Yo tampoco me lo esperaba ―. Contestó Naoko. Rika miró a Tomoyo y las dos sonrieron de manera cómplice. ―¿Tu lo sabías, Rika?

―¿Yo? ―dijo sorprendida la aludida ―. Qué va.

―Ha sido toda una sorpresa, ¿eh? ―Siguió Chiharu ―y a Sakura se la ve muy contenta.

―Sí, esos dos se llevaban muy bien, ¿verdad Tomoyo? ―preguntó Naoko. Tomoyo asintió sonriendo. Vaya si se llevaban bien ―.Me alegro por Sakura, últimamente se la veía un poco triste de vez en cuando, ¿no creéis? ―. Las otras chicas asintieron.

De pronto Sakura vino corriendo y cogió de la mano a Rika, llevándosela mientras decía cosas que las otras no atinaron a escuchar debido a la rapidez de la acción. Tomoyo se acercó a Syaoran quien ahora se la miraba divertido, un poco aliviado de que le dejase descansar.

―Te ha agotado, ¿eh? ―comentó riendo Tomoyo. Syaoran se la miró sorprendido por el comentario y se sonrojó debido al nerviosismo.

―¿E-eh? ¡No! Para nada ―. El chico giró la cabeza para evitar la mirada de su amiga, quien rió divertida por la situación ―. Es sólo que estoy un poco cansado del viaje y…

―¿Llegaste hoy? ―preguntó sorprendida. El chico asintió ―. ¿Y has venido a la feria expresamente? ―Syaoran se sonrojó.

―B-bueno, de hecho… fui a su casa para saludarla pero su padre me dijo que estaría en la feria y…

―Ya ―. Tomoyo sonreía de una manera que a Syaoran le daba algo de miedo, parecía estar planeando algo ―. No te preocupes, no tienes que contarme nada más.

El chico sonrió agradecido. Se le daba bastante mal eso de explicar cosas que él consideraba vergonzosas a otras personas, y aún más si se trataba de Sakura o de alguna amiga suya. Tenía suerte de que Tomoyo lo entendiera todo con pocas palabras, en eso era totalmente diferente a Sakura, quien parecía no entender las cosas a menos que se las dijeran claramente. Un claro ejemplo de eso fue cuando todos se dieron cuenta de los sentimientos de él hacia ella, menos ella, quien no lo supo hasta que él se lo dijo a finales del curso pasado. Syaoran se sonrojó sólo de recordarlo, le había costado mucho decírselo, pero al final había valido la pena.

―¿Syaoran? ―lo llamó Sakura mirándolo cara a cara. Como no esperaba verla tan cerca, se asustó y cayó al suelo ―. ¡Syaoran! ―gritó la chica preocupada ―. ¿Estás bien? ―él asintió ―. ¿Seguro? ―volvió a asentir mientras notaba la sonrisa maliciosa de Tomoyo detrás de él.

―Sakura, ¿no crees que es hora de irse ya? Se está haciendo tarde ―. Intervino Chiharu.

―Sí, Chiharu tiene razón. ¿Nos vamos ya? ―preguntó Naoko. Los demás asintieron y los seis se fueron andando tranquilamente.

Poco a poco se fueron separando, hasta que finalmente sólo se quedaron Tomoyo, Syaoran y Sakura. Tomoyo y Syaoran iban detrás de Sakura, quien iba unos pasos por delante cantando y riendo.

―Yo me voy por aquí ―. Dijo Tomoyo rompiendo el silencio. Los dos se la quedaron mirando sorprendidos.

―¿Por ahí? Yo creía recordar que tú casa…

―Por aquí es más corto, no os preocupéis. Buenas noches ―. La chica se despidió de ellos rápidamente, ansiosa por dejarlos solos. Sakura y Syaoran la vieron marcharse en silencio, sin entender del todo el porqué de ese cambio de camino tan repentino.

Sin decir mucho más, emprendieron de nuevo su camino, en silencio y algo nerviosos. No se habían dado cuenta de que estaban solos hasta que no hubieron caminado unos metros. Sakura se puso algo nerviosa y Syaoran lo notó, por lo que él también se puso nervioso. ¿Y si le incomodaba su presencia? No le había preguntado qué le parecía que él viniese a pasar las vacaciones a Tomoeda, aunque Tomoyo había dicho que tenía muchas ganas de verle, y por las cartas que se enviaron él también pensó que se alegraría, pero ahora estaba a su lado y estaba nerviosa.

―Me alegra mucho que hayas decidido venir a pasar las vacaciones aquí ―. Dijó Sakura rompiendo el hielo y haciendo que Syaoran la mirara. Estaba un poco sonrojada ―. Tenía muchas ganas de verte, ¿sabes? ―Syaoran también se sonrojó.

―Y-Yo también ―. Contestó sintiéndose estúpido ¿eso era lo mejor que podía decir? ―Yo también tenía muchas ganas de verte, Sakura.

No hablaron mucho más, pero tampoco hacía falta. La tensión había desaparecido del ambiente y ahora reinaba un aire de tranquilidad.

―Ya hemos llegado ―. Dijo Syaoran parándose delante de la casa de Sakura, quien no se había dado cuenta.

―Oh ―. Syaoran sonrió y ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

―Buenas noches, Sakura ―. Sin decir mucho más empezó a andar.

―¡Syaoran espera! ―el chico se giró sobresaltado ―t-tengo que decirte una cosa muy importante, así que… mañana… ¿querrás salir? ―preguntó algo sonrojada. El chico asintió ―. ¡Genial! ¡Hasta mañana, Syaoran!

En cuanto hubo entrado en casa, él empezó a andar de nuevo, hacia su casa, intrigado por esa cosa tan importante que Sakura quería decirle. ¿Qué podría ser?

La mañana siguiente, Sakura se levantó sin necesidad de despertador alguno, cosa que sorprendió inmensamente a Kero, quien no acababa de acostumbrarse a esa alegría permanente. El guardián tenía que reconocer que se alegraba de verla otra vez radiante de felicidad y con ánimos para comerse el mundo, aunque no le acababa de gustar que el motivo de eso fuera el mocoso.

Su hermano también pareció notar a su hermana desmesuradamente feliz, tanto que le ignoró cuando la llamó monstruo tres veces seguidas. Tampoco pareció gustarle el motivo de tanta felicidad.

―Ayer tarde vino tu amigo de Hong Kong a preguntar por ti, le dije que estarías en la feria, ¿le viste? ―preguntó su padre mientras desayunaban. A Sakura se le iluminaron los ojos mientras asentía.

―¿Cómo es que ha vuelto? ¿No estaba bien en Hong Kong, o qué? ―preguntó mosqueado Touya.

―¡Claro que sí! Pero aquí también tiene un montón de amigos ―. Contestó Sakura algo indignada. ¿Por qué Touya siempre tenía que meterse donde no lo llamaban?

―¿Qué harás hoy, Sakura? ―su padre que había visto indicios de pelea, decidió cambiar de tema ―. Yo tengo un congreso, y Touya empieza hoy en su nuevo empleo, ¿verdad? ―el hermano mayor asintió.

―Supongo que haré un poco de limpieza y luego quedaré con Syaoran y Tomoyo para pasar la tarde ―. Respondió contenta.

―Muy bien, pues nos vemos luego chicos ―. Su padre se despidió y al cabo de poco también se fue Touya.

Aprovechando que estaba sola, Sakura llamó a Kero para que le ayudase a limpiar y así acabar más rápido. Tomoyo llamó a medio día para preguntarle a Sakura y Kero si querían ir a comer con ella, pero como Sakura estaba limpiando, la invitó a venir a su casa y así descansaban un rato. La chica aceptó con la condición de que ella traía la comida, no quería darle más faena a su amiga y Sakura aceptó a regañadientes. Cuando Tomoyo llegó, la casa estaba impecable y la faena estaba casi acabada, así que Sakura descansó feliz de todo el trabajo que había hecho.

Tomoyo le preguntó si no había invitado a Syaoran, a lo que ella se sonrojó y negó con la cabeza, alegando que había pensado invitarlo a tomar el té después por la tarde. Tomoyo sonrió y le dijo que era una buena idea.

―¿Ya se lo has dicho? ―Sakura la miró sorprendida.

―¿Eh? ¿Decirle el qué? ―pregunto.

―Que le quieres ―. Ante tal sinceridad Sakura se puso muy roja mientras negaba haberlo hecho. ―¡¿Aún no? ¡Jo! ―protestó Tomoyo ―. Y yo que ayer por la noche les dejé solos expresamente para que pudieras aprovechar la oportunidad…

―¡¿Eh? ¿Por eso te fuiste por otro camino? ―preguntó alterada Sakura ―. ¡Ya decía yo que eso a mí no me parecía ningún atajo! ―ahora estaba un poco molesta ―. No debiste hacerlo Tomoyo.

―No te preocupes, mis guardaespaldas estaban esperándome en la esquina siguiente con el coche, así que no fue peligroso ―. Eso tranquilizó un poco a Sakura ―. Entonces, ¿lo harás hoy? ―Sakura asintió. Hoy iba a decírselo costara lo que costara. Tomoyo sonrió satisfecha y le dio ánimos.

Después de comer, Tomoyo se fue a casa, alegando que tenía que hacer deberes y Kero se fue a dormir un rato. Sakura, con los nervios a flor de piel, decidió hacer un pastel para cuando viniera Syaoran. Decidida, salió a buscar cuatro cosas que necesitaría y se puso manos a la obra. Tardó un rato en hacerlo y cuando por fin lo terminó, vio que tenía la cocina hecha un asco, por lo que se deprimió, y aún más cuando vio que sólo tenía un cuarto de hora para limpiarlo todo antes de que su amigo llegara.

Suspiró y se puso en marcha, tenía que dejarlo todo bien limpio en un cuarto de hora. Por suerte, Kero despertó y se ofreció a ayudarla a cambio de un trozo de pastel, a lo que Sakura accedió a regañadientes viendo que si Kero no la ayudaba, no terminaría a tiempo.

Justo cuando acabaron de limpiar, sonó el timbre. Sakura se quitó el delantal y le dijo a Kero por enésima vez ese día que se comportara y no dijera ninguna estupidez.

Oyó el timbre una segunda vez y Sakura salió disparada hacia la puerta. Al ir corriendo no pudo evitar tropezarse y caer justo al abrir la puerta. Syaoran la miró sorprendido.

―¿Qué haces en el suelo? ―Sakura suspiró y le invitó a entrar.

Sirvió dos tazas de té con el pastel y empezaron a ponerse al día, contentos de verse de nuevo. Sakura estaba realmente contenta de volver a tenerlo a su lado, le había echado mucho de menos. Al cabo de un rato Kero apareció protestando porque quería pastel y Syaoran le saludó.

―Cuanto tiempo, Kero, me alegro de verte ―. Dijo cordial.

―Lo mismo digo, mocoso ¿Cómo va todo?

―¡Kero! No le llames mocoso, ¿quieres? O te quedarás sin pastel ―protestó Sakura. Nunca entendió porqué tenía que ser tan maleducado con Syaoran.

―Perdón, perdón.

Kero confirmó que el crio no había vuelto por nada relacionado con las cartas y se quedó más tranquilo. La verdad era que por un instante le había preocupado que el mocoso hubiese vuelto porque había notado alguna cosa extraña otra vez. Desde que Eriol se fue, que todo estaba demasiado tranquilo, pero algo le decía a Kero que no todo se había acabado aún. Por alguna razón, no podía quitarse esa sensación de encima.

―Kero, nos vamos un rato ¿de acuerdo? No te comas todo el pastel, volveré pronto ―. Cuando Sakura dijo eso, sacó a Kero de sus pensamientos. Ni se había dado cuenta del rato que había pasado cavilando. Los despidió y cogiendo otro trozo de pastel subió a la habitación. Intentó despejar su mente, seguramente todo eran suposiciones suyas.

Sakura y Syaoran paseaban tranquilamente contemplando el blanco del invierno y sufriendo el frío. Fueron a tomar un helado y hablaron de muchas cosas; de Mei Lin, de Eriol, de las Cartas, de la escuela, de Hong Kong, de sus familias y de sus amigos.

Sin proponérselo realmente habían llegado al parque del Rey Pingüino y Sakura se paró a contemplarlo. Muchas cosas habían pasado en ese parque y tenía muchos recuerdos con Syaoran allí. Syaoran también lo observó recordando algunos momentos. Sonrieron y Sakura se sentó en uno de los columpios, invitando a Syaoran a hacer lo mismo.

Allí, en aquellos mismos columpios, un año atrás, Sakura le había dicho a Syaoran que se había declarado a Yukito.

―Aquí… aquí fue donde me contaste lo de Yukito, ¿recuerdas? ―empezó inseguro Syaoran. Estaba empezando a atardecer. Sakura asintió.

―Syaoran ―dijo ella levantándose del columpio. Él la imitó ―. Tengo que decirte algo.

―D-Dime ―. El chico tragó saliva, ¿qué sería? Sakura se había puesto muy roja.

―Syaoran, yo… ―bajó la cabeza y apretó los puños ―. Yo... Yo te- ―pero no pudo terminar la frase. De golpe un rayo de luz dorada le atravesó el corazón de una manera tan veloz que ninguno de los dos pudo hacer nada.

―¡Sakura! ―Gritó Syaoran. Sakura estaba flotando enfrente de él con los ojos en blanco. De pronto, otro rayo de luz la envolvió completamente y cuando se desvaneció, ella ya no estaba ―. ¡SAKURA!

* * *

Pues hasta aquí el segundo capítulo ;) espero que os haya gustado. Poco a poco va avanzando :P

Gracias por leer y especialmente a **Pechochale17** por dedicarme unos minutitos y comentar ;).

siesna


	3. Chapter 3

**Magic**

**Capítulo 3**

Syaoran se quedó petrificado sin saber qué hacer. No podía asimilar lo que acababa de ver delante de sus ojos, no podía ser cierto. Pero entonces, ¿dónde demonios estaba Sakura? En un intento de mantener la esperanza, se pellizcó, pero al ver que Sakura seguía sin aparecer, decidió buscarla. Seguro que había ido a parar algún sitio cercano, no podía haberse desvanecido así por las buenas, ¿verdad? No. Seguro que estaba cerca, seguro. _Tenía que estar_.

Empezó a buscarla por todo el parque, desesperado por encontrarla. No quería aceptar que se había desvanecido delante de él sin que él hubiese podido evitarlo, tenía que estar cerca. Seguro que lo estaba, se habría escondido o algo para hacerle una broma. Sí, seguro que era eso. Una broma.

―¡Sakura! ¡Sal ya! ¡No tiene gracia, ¿vale? ―pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna de su amiga. Siguió buscando esperanzado, tal vez estaba más lejos. Salió del parque. Buscó por cada calle, cada rincón, detrás de los árboles, detrás de cada esquina. Pero no la encontró. Con los nervios a flor de piel y el miedo apoderándose de él, la buscó por todo Tomoeda. Tenía que estar en alguna parte, no podía haberse vaporizado, simplemente, ¡no podía! ¿Cómo iba a hacerlo? Que él supiera no tenía ninguna carta para hacer eso, ¿no? Además, estaba seguro que de haber sido una carta, la hubiese notado.

Pero entonces, ¿dónde estaba? ¿Por qué no aparecía por ningún lado? Debía estar soñando, pero por mucho que se pellizcara, no despertaba. _Tenía que ser una maldita pesadilla_. Eso tenía que ser. No paraba de correr, buscándola por todas partes, tal vez tenía que encontrar alguna cosa para despertar. Tal vez no. Ya no sabía qué pensar. ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿A quién podía recurrir? ¿Había alguien en la ciudad? Si era una pesadilla podía perfectamente estar solo en Tomoeda.

Se paró un momento a descansar. Llevaba un buen rato corriendo sin parar, buscándola. ¿Dónde podía estar? Había buscado en todas partes, hasta en la escuela y el instituto. ¿Estaría en su casa? Le daba miedo ir allí y entrar y ver que no estaba. Porque eso podía significar que Sakura había desaparecido _de verdad_. Y él no quería que eso fuera cierto. No podía serlo. _Sakura tenía_ _que estar en la ciudad_.

De pronto oyó pasos y se giró esperanzado.

―¡¿Sakura? ―gritó, pero no parecía ser ella. La persona que se acercaba tenía el pelo demasiado largo para ser ella. ―¡MIERDA! ―gritó desesperado dando un golpe en la pared. Se dejó caer al suelo arrodillado, con miedo. Miedo de haberla perdido de verdad, no podría perdonárselo nunca si ella se había ido. No podría vivir con eso. Simplemente no podría.

―¿S-Syaoran? ―una voz preguntó detrás de él. No se movió, no quería. No podía. Le daba igual quien fuera, ya podía irse si no era Sakura. ―¿Syaoran? ―la voz insistió. La reconoció, era Tomoyo. Levantó un poco la cabeza, observando que había ido a parar delante de la casa de la chica. Lentamente se giró hacia ella, intentando tranquilizarse. Sakura estaría en alguna parte de Tomoeda, seguro. La chica se acercó a él y se arrodilló ―¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas?

Syaoran la miró sin saber si decirle la verdad, pero no podía mantenerlo callado, tenía que contarlo, tal vez ella supiera algo.

―Sakura ―dijo casi sin aliento ―¿has visto a Sakura? ―preguntó cogiéndole la manga.

―No… ¿por qué? ―preguntó algo preocupada. Él no respondió. _¡Mierda!_ Pensó. ¿Cómo contarle a Tomoyo que su amiga se había desvanecido enfrente de él y él no había hecho _nada_? Nada de nada. ―Syaoran ―. El chico se negó a mirarla a los ojos ―. Dime qué le ha pasado a Sakura ―. Tomoyo había perdido la mirada afable de siempre, estaba muy seria y preocupada. Él tragó saliva. Tenía que decírselo, ya aguantaría la bronca luego.

―Sakura… ha desaparecido ―. Ella le miró sin entenderlo del todo.

―¿cómo? ―preguntó triste. Syaoran agachó la cabeza.

―Estábamos en el parque, hablando y de pronto… ―cogió fuerzas. Diciéndolo estaba aceptándolo, y no estaba seguro de querer aceptarlo ―de pronto… una luz la envolvió. Cuando la luz se apagó, ya… ella ya no… ―no pudo continuar. Tomoyo le abrazó.

―No te preocupes, seguro que Sakura está bien ―. Tomoyo le sonreía, y eso le calmó un poco ―sabe cuidarse. Así que no te preocupes por ella ―. Tenía razón. Sakura sabía cuidarse sola, pero tenían que encontrarla ―. ¿Has hablado con Kero? ―él negó con la cabeza ―. Pues vamos, seguro que él puede ayudarnos ―. Se separó de él y le ayudó a levantarse.

―Gracias.

Ella sonrió y sin más empezó a andar hacia casa de Sakura. Él la siguió aún muy preocupado. Se sentía infinitamente culpable por la desaparición de Sakura, no podría perdonárselo nunca si no la encontraban.

Durante el camino no cruzaron palabra, los dos estaban nerviosos y tensos, preocupados. Aunque Tomoyo había dicho de ir a ver a Keroberos, Syaoran no tenía muy claro que el guardián pudiera decirles mucha cosa al respecto. Por alguna razón, Syaoran tenía la sensación de que no tenía relación alguna con las cartas. Realmente no tenía ni idea de cómo había sucedido.

―Llegamos ―. Informó Tomoyo. Syaoran estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que ni se había dado cuenta. Tomoyo le miró, como preguntándole si estaba listo para llamar. El chico asintió, cuanto antes, mejor.

La morena llamó al timbre, deseando que ni su padre ni su hermano estuvieran en casa. No se oyó ningún ruido, lo que les hizo pensar que no estaban en casa y era lógico que Kero no les abriera. Syaoran le dijo que esperara un momento ahí y subió al árbol que daba delante de la ventana de la habitación de Sakura, donde supuestamente tenía que estar el guardián, esperando la llegada de su señora.

Se acercó a la ventana y llamó un par de veces, hasta que Kero le vio y, algo sorprendido por su visita, le abrió la ventana. Le pidió que le dejase entrar y una vez dentro, le abrió la puerta a Tomoyo. Subieron a la habitación de Sakura, sin saber muy bien cómo explicarle lo sucedido a Kero.

―¿A qué se debe vuestra visita? ¿y dónde está Sakura? ¿No estaba contigo, mocoso? ―preguntó el guardián sentándose en la mesa, aparentemente tranquilo. Tomoyo y Syaoran se miraron, decidiendo quién iba a contárselo. Tomoyo decidió hablar primero.

―Kero… hemos venido porque necesitamos tu ayuda―empezó. El guardián la miró confundido.

―Keroberos ―el chico habló llamando su atención ―. Sakura… ―cogió aire― Sakura ha… desaparecido.

―¡¿QUÉ? ―el guardián se los quedó mirando como si estuvieran locos ―¡¿Cómo ha sucedido eso, mocoso? ¡¿Acaso no estaba contigo? ―preguntó enfadado. Syaoran bajó la cabeza, Keroberos tenía razón, todo había sido culpa suya.

―Kero, por favor… ―pidió Tomoyo―. No ha sido culpa de Syaoran. No pudo hacer nada por evitarlo. Cuéntaselo, Syaoran ―. Tomoyo le puso una mano en el hombro, como animándolo a continuar. El chico la miró agradecido. Cogió aire y le contó lo sucedido al guardián, quien lo escuchó muy atentamente.

―La cosa es que no sabemos qué pudo habérsela llevado ―finalizó. Kero le miró, pensativo, analizando sus palabras ―. No pudo haber sido una carta, ¿verdad? ―Kero negó con la cabeza.

―No, las cartas nunca harían daño a su señora. Dices... ¿dices que fue una luz dorada? ―preguntó. Syaoran asintió.

―Sí, la envolvió y luego-

―Kero, ¿por qué brilla el cajón? ―preguntó Tomoyo interrumpiendo a Syaoran. Los dos se giraron al instante, fijando su mirada en el cajón que desprendía una luz dorada.

―No es el cajón lo que brilla, es el libro de las Cartas ―contestó el guardián abriendo el cajón, dejando salir al libro ―. Creo que quiere decirnos algo ―. Los tres se lo quedaron mirando muy tensos.

El libro se elevó y se abrió, dejando salir a una sola carta, la cual se acercó a Syaoran quien la tomó con la mano. Pero antes de poder decir cuál era, cayó dormido profundamente.

―¿Syaoran? ―llamó Tomoyo, sosteniéndolo.

―Ponlo encima de la cama ―dijo Kero ―la carta que ha cogido es la del sueño―explicó.

_Estaba en el parque del Rey Pingüino, ante los columpios. Pero esta vez estaba solo. Miró alrededor, buscando alguna pista de cómo o por qué estaba allí, pero no encontró nada. _

―_Syaoran _―_oyó a una voz decir su nombre. Volvió a mirar por todos lados pero allí no había nadie. _―_Syaoran_ ―_la voz volvió llamarle. _

―_¡¿Quién eres? _―_preguntó alerta. De pronto una luz blanca apareció delante de él. _

―_Syaoran_ ―_la voz venía de ahí, estaba seguro. Poco a poco la luz blanca empezó a tomar forma hasta que Syaoran pudo ver claramente con quién hablaba. _

―_¡Sakura! _―_gritó _―_¡Sakura! ¡¿dónde estás? _―_pero la chica sólo sonreía afablemente. _

―_No te preocupes Syaoran. Estoy bien_._ Pero creo que yo sola no podré volver_ ―_la chica seguía sonriéndole_.

―_¡¿Qué tengo que hacer para ayudarte, Sakura? _―_preguntó desesperado por poder ayudarla, quería sacarla de ahí fuera como fuera. _

―_Tranquilo. Sigue las cartas, seguro que ellas te guiarán a mí _―_aseguró sonriendo_―. _Pero ten cuidado y recuerda esto: todo da vueltas_―._ Su expresión se había vuelto un poco seria. _

―_¡¿Qué quieres decir?_

―_No hay tiempo, Syaoran. Tengo que irme. Recuérdalo: todo da vueltas. Recuérdalo. _

―_¡Sakura!_ ―_la chica se estaba desvaneciendo de nuevo y cuando ya había desaparecido, notó que todo se volvía negro y otra voz le llamaba. _

―¡Syaoran! ―era Tomoyo quien le llamaba. Poco a poco el chico abrió los ojos, volviendo a estar en la habitación de Sakura. ―Que alegría que estés bien ―. Dijo sonriendo su amiga.

―¿Qué has visto? ―preguntó Keroberos muy seriamente. Syaoran bajó la vista ―¿sabes algo más? ―el chico asintió.

―Sí, aunque no es mucho. He visto a Sakura ―empezó. Les contó todo lo que su amiga le había dicho y una vez terminó, esperó a que Kero le dijera algo, una pista, cualquier cosa con tal de salvarla. El libro de las cartas aún brillaba. ―¿Tienes alguna idea, Keroberos? ―preguntó esperanzado, pero el guardián negó con la cabeza y Syaoran empezó a desesperarse. ¿Cómo iba salvarla si no sabía ni por dónde empezar? Le había fallado a Sakura y se odiaba por ello. Suspiró y cogió fuerzas ―. Encontraré la manera de salvarla y la traeré de vuelta.

Los otros dos lo miraron algo preocupados por su creciente determinación. Los dos sabían que el chico quería mucho a Sakura, pero les preocupaba que pudiera hacer alguna estupidez. Syaoran avanzó hacia el libro de las Cartas Sakura y lo observó. Dentro sólo había una carta más. La del Regreso. Cogió la del sueño y se la metió en el bolsillo. ¿Y si Sakura…?

―Keroberos ―el guardián lo miró ―¿crees que hay alguna posibilidad de que Sakura esté en el pasado? ―el aludido se acercó a él. ¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido antes?

―Puede ser, aunque dijiste que no habías notado ninguna carta, ¿verdad? ―Syaoran asintió ―¿Cuáles fueron las palabras de Sakura en el sueño? Las que quería que recordaras.

―"Todo da vueltas" ―citó. El guardián asintió.

―Se me ha ocurrido algo. Pero es muy arriesgado, Clow nunca lo usó, pero una vez nos comentó algo a Yue y a mí sobre las Cartas que tal vez…

―Haré lo que sea, Keroberos. Voy a traer a Sakura de vuelta, cueste lo que cueste ―. Kero le miró a los ojos y asintió.

―Bien. Con la carta del Regreso sólo podrás ir al pasado, pero las palabras de Sakura me hacen pensar que tal vez ella no está en el pasado.

―¿Qué quieres decir? ―preguntó Tomoyo preocupada.

―En el futuro. Sakura está en el futuro ―los tres se giraron de golpe hacia la ventana, ahí estaba Yue mirándoles muy seriamente.

―¡¿Yue? ―dijo Kero alarmado ―¿puedes sentirla? ¿puedes sentir a Sakura en el futuro? ―Yue asintió ―. Me lo suponía ―Syaoran le miró extrañado.

―¿Cómo que te lo suponías?

―Yo podría notar a Sakura si estuviera en el pasado, pero no en el futuro, y Yue al revés. Las palabras de Sakura me han hecho pensar en lo que Clow nos dijo una vez, ¿lo recuerdas, Yue? ―el aludido volvió a asentir ―Syaoran, con la carta del Regreso sólo puedes ir al pasado, pero… piensa en las palabras de Sakura: "todo da vueltas". Si no te das cuenta por ti mismo, no podré ayudarte.

Syaoran miró la carta que tenía en sus manos. _"Todo da vueltas" _pensó. ¿A qué se referiría? Si estaba en el futuro, ¿por qué había dejado la carta del Regreso? Igualmente, no había ninguna carta para poder ir al futuro, entonces… "_Todo da vueltas"_.

_Todo da vueltas_.

Vueltas. ¡Claro! ¿Cómo no había caído antes?

―¡Keroberos! ―le llamó ―quieres decir… quieres decir que si de alguna manera, giro la carta para usarla del revés, ¿podré ir al futuro? ―el guardián sonrió.

―Eso es ―. Syaoran sonrió, feliz de haber descubierto algo por fin. ―Pero no podrás sin nosotros.

―Estoy decidido a hacerlo, así que por favor, ayudadme ―les pidió haciendo una reverencia. ―Haré lo que haga falta para rescatarla ―. Los dos guardianes se miraron y asintieron.

―Está bien, lo haremos. Pero ten en cuenta que es una magia muy avanzada ―el chico asintió serio―Tomoyo, lo siento, pero tendrás que quedarte aquí ―la chica asintió, sonriendo a pesar de estar preocupada.

―Volveremos con Sakura, Tomoyo. Te lo prometo ―. La chica le sonrió.

―Lo sé.

―¿Preparado? Ahora Yue y yo nos introduciremos dentro de tu espada, una vez estemos dentro, coge la carta del Regreso y actívala del revés ¿de acuerdo? ―El chico asintió y sacó su espada. Los dos guardianes empezaron a brillar y poco a poco se introdujeron dentro de la espada. Syaoran notó que su poder mágico había aumentado. Cogió la carta.

―Hasta luego, Tomoyo ―y sonriéndole a su amiga giró la carta y la activó del revés, tal y como Keroberos le había ordenado. Notó cómo una luz le envolvía y pronto todo se volvió blanco.

* * *

¡Y hasta aquí llega el tercer capítulo! Espero que os esté gustando :) me está gustando mucho escribirlo y espero que vosotros los disfrutéis tanto como yo ;).

Gracias a todos por leer y especialmente a **Aiko Amitie** y a **Pechochale17** por dedicarme unos minutitos y comentar :P.

Nos vemos en el próximo,

siesna


	4. Chapter 4

**Magic**

**Capítulo 4**

Sakura despertó con un poco de dolor de cabeza. Poco a poco se levantó del suelo y observó la habitación en la que se encontraba; era una buhardilla bastante oscura donde sólo había una ventana por la que entraba un poco de luz. Gracias a la luz, Sakura pudo deducir más o menos qué hora era y, al ver que poco a poco había más luz, decidió que, fuera donde fuera que estaba, recién salía el sol.

La buhardilla estaba llena de trastos viejos que nadie parecía usar. Había un armario de madera, una mesa del té pequeña, un caballito de madera y un cofre pintado de color blanco con la cerradura rota. Todo estaba colocado en un orden extraño y aunque todo parecía viejo, nada tenía un solo rastro de polvo o de descuido. Fuera quién fuera que viviera ahí, debía de tener mucho aprecio a todas esas cosas.

Intentando no tocar nada, Sakura buscó alguna puerta por donde salir de ahí. Tenía que descubrir dónde estaba y por qué estaba ahí. No recordaba haber llegado ahí por su propio pie, sabía que había estado en el parque del Rey Pingüino con Syaoran, pero a partir de ahí no se acordaba nada. ¿Le habría pasado algo a Syaoran? Esperaba que estuviera bien.

Como la habitación no era muy grande, no le costó mucho encontrar la puerta de salida. Con cuidado de no hacer ruido la abrió y salió. En la casa no se oía ningún ruido, parecía estar vacía. Más tranquila, se encaminó hacia las escaleras y poco a poco bajó al primer piso. Aunque la casa aparentaba estar vacía, parecía que el propietario había salido corriendo. Había platos y tazas tirados encima de la mesa, el mantel estaba medio en el suelo y una de las sillas estaba tirada en el suelo. Preguntándose qué le habría pasado, siguió observando.

En el comedor parecía que hubiese habido violencia; el cristal de la mesita del té estaba roto y uno de los sofás estaba partido por la mitad. Algo asustada, decidió salir de aquella casa cuanto antes. Encontró la puerta, que estaba forzada, y salió a la calle. Extrañamente tampoco se oía nada en la calle ni se veía a nadie, ni un coche, ni una bicicleta, ni nadie paseando.

Empezó a andar hacia la derecha, observando que varias de las casas tenían graves daños, como si les hubiesen atacado. ¿Estaría el país en guerra? Se preguntó. Pocas casas se veían enteras, aunque no estaba segura de que en el interior estuvieran bien. Se preguntó dónde estaría todo el mundo. Siguió caminando por las calles vacías, intentando ver si encontraba algún rastro de alguien, pero no parecía tener suerte.

Por alguna extraña razón, Sakura no dejaba de sentir una mala sensación todo el rato, por mucho que mirase y mirase no encontraba a nadie y, lo que le llamó más la atención, era que todas las calles eran iguales; las mismas casas destruidas, los mismos árboles, el mismo silencio y hasta los mismos muebles por lo que había podido observar por las ventanas. ¿Dónde demonios estaba?

Ya era casi mediodía, el sol picaba mucho y Sakura empezaba a tener mucho calor. No había visto ningún bar o restaurante, así que cuando no pudo aguantar más, se coló en una de las casas para beber un poco de agua y comer algo. Se sentía muy mal haciendo eso, pero no tenía otra opción, no había ningún sitio en el que comprar comida. Encontró una casa con la puerta abierta y entró, encontró la cocina y bebió un poco de agua. Comió algo de lo que encontró en la nevera y luego observó que esa casa también estaba toda revuelta, como en la que se había levantado. ¿Todo el mundo se había ido corriendo de allí? Pero, ¿por qué? Se preguntaba.

Decidió volver a salir y esta vez intentaría salir de la ciudad, para ver si en el pueblo vecino podía encontrar alguna pista de por qué ese pueblo estaba desierto. Salió de la casa y empezó a andar, contenta de haber podido comer algo. Sin embargo, cuando no había andado ni tres calles el suelo empezó a temblar.

―¿Un terremoto? ―dijo asustada. Por culpa del temblor cayó al suelo, temía que las casas se le cayeran encima. Al estar atenta de las casas a su alrededor, se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de la gran grieta que se estaba abriendo a sus pies. Antes de poderse apartar estaba cayendo por la grieta. Intentó cogerse del borde pero las manos le resbalaron a causa del temblor. Víctima del miedo no se lo pensó dos veces y sacó la llave que llevaba colgando del cuello ―. ¡Oh llave que ocultas las fuerzas de la estrella, revélate en tu forma original, te lo ordeno por el poder que me ha sido concedido! ¡Transformación! ― gritó, y en cuento la llave se hubo transformado, sacó una de las cartas de su bolsillo ― ¡Alas!

Sin perder el tiempo empezó a volar hacia arriba, temerosa de que la grieta se cerrara y no pudiera salir. Efectivamente, la grieta se estaba cerrando encima de Sakura, quien aceleró para poder salir y suspiró cuando lo consiguió por los pelos. Una vez fuera pudo observar que todas las calles se habían abierto y que todas las casas estaban totalmente destruidas. ¿Tan fuerte había sido el terremoto?

Decidió observar la ciudad des del aire, preguntándose si realmente había sido tan fuerte el terremoto como para causar tal destrucción y llegó a la conclusión de que no. El terremoto no había pasado por debajo de las casas, la grieta sólo se había abierto por las calles, cosa muy rara, pensó Sakura, ya que parecía que el terremoto hubiese evitado expresamente las casas. ¿Alguien lo habría dirigido? Pero, ¿quién podría hacer tal cosa?

Al fin consiguió ver el final de la ciudad, aterrizó justo en la última calle y se adentró en el bosque que estaba en las afueras, decidida a encontrar alguna ciudad o pueblo vecinos que pudieran explicarle el significado de todo eso. Además tenía que descubrir dónde estaba, en esa ciudad no había ningún nombre, ningún cartel, nada.

El bosque parecía no tener fin y estaba oscureciendo, arrepintiéndose un poco de haber dejado la ciudad, done al menos habría podido dormir en alguna cama, decidió caminar un poco más hasta que se hizo demasiado oscuro para ver nada y tuvo que acampar ahí. Aunque tenía mucha hambre, no tenía nada para comer, así que se tumbó en los pies de un árbol y se durmió, deseando que en el bosque no hubiese ningún animal peligroso.

* * *

―¡Mamá, mamá! ¡Por aquí! ―un niño de pelo castaño oscuro arrastraba a su madre cogiéndola de la manga.

―Ya voy, Syaoran ―la madre le seguía algo sorprendida por los tirones de su hijo.

―¡Aquí, aquí! ―gritaba el niño ―. ¡Mira, mira!

―¡Oh dios mío! ―dijo la madre al ver a una chica tirada en el suelo, aparentemente durmiendo. ―Pobrecita, está helada. ¡Syaoran! ¡Adelántate a casa y prepara galletas y té para esta chica, venga, corre! ―el chico salió obediente. La chica cogió a Sakura en brazos para poder llevársela a su casa.

Una vez llegaron, la puso en el sofá y le sirvió las galletas con el té, esperando a que despertara, aunque no tuvo que esperar mucho. Justo cuando depositaba su taza de té, la chica abrió los ojos, rebelando unas orbes verde esmeralda que dejaron a la chica algo sorprendida.

―Buenos días, muchacha ―saludó la mujer sonriéndole. La chica se sorprendió de verse en un sofá.

―Bu-buenos días… ―dijo insegura. ―Per-perdone pero, ¿Dónde… dónde estoy? ―esa mujer se le hacía familiar.

―Estás en mi casa. Mi hijo te encontró en el bosque y te trajimos aquí. ¡Syaoran! ¡Ven a saludar! ―Sakura se quedó sorprendida al oír el nombre del niño, y aún más cuando vio aparecer al niño en cuestión. Era idéntico a Syaoran, pero más pequeño.

―Encantado. Soy Syaoran Lee ―. Sakura se lo quedó mirando con los ojos abiertos.

―En-encantada. Soy Sakura Kinomoto ―. Dijo correspondiendo al saludo. De pronto a Sakura se le vino en mente a quién se le parecía la mujer. ¡Era idéntica a Mei Lin! No podía ser… ¿Dónde demonios estaba? Pero el grito de la mujer la sacó de sus pensamientos

―¡¿Sakura Kinomoto? ¿Has dicho Kinomoto? ―Sakura asintió. La mujer parecía estar muy sorprendida ―. Oh, lo siento, no debí ser tan grosera. Perdóname, yo soy Mei Lin Lee.

―No importa ―dijo Sakura negando con la cabeza. Mei Lin le preguntó cómo había llegado al bosque y Sakura se lo contó, preguntándole de paso si sabía algo acerca de por qué la gente había desaparecido. Ante tal pregunta, la mujer solamente la ignoró.

―Va siendo hora de comer, ¿te apetece quedarte? Así podrás conocer a mi marido ―. Algo sorprendida por el repentino cambio de conversación, asintió. Esa Mei Lin no parecía mucho más mayor que ella, aunque era más seca que la que Sakura conocía.

La guió hasta el baño, donde el dijo que podía bañarse antes de ir a cenar y le dejó una muda. Sakura aceptó encantada, ya que el día anterior no había podido bañarse. Se relajó en el agua mientras pensaba en lo extraño de la situación. Había aparecido en una ciudad desierta, y al cruzar el bosque una Mei Lin algo más mayor y con un hijo idéntico a Syaoran, la habían acogido. Aunque Sakura notó algo raro en la mirada de la mujer en cuanto le dijo su nombre, pero no se le ocurrió ninguna explicación lógica.

Salió del baño y se puso la muda que Mei Lin le había dejado, era un vestido chino precioso. Ya cambiada, se encaminó hacia el comedor, donde Mei Lin la recibió y le ofreció asiento.

―Pronto llegará mi marido, así que pronto comeremos ―informó la mujer. Sakura asintió ―. Te veo un poco incómoda, ¿estás bien? ―preguntó.

―Sí, sí, no se preocupe por favor ―. Contestó. Definitivamente no le gustaba para nada la mirada de esa mujer, era muy diferente a Mei Lin en cuanto a carácter, pero en aspecto era idéntica, y eso sólo empeoraba las cosas. No le gustaba la sensación de Mei Lin mirándola con esa cara de disgusto.

―¡Ya estoy en casa! ―una voz masculina se oyó desde el umbral de la puerta.

―Bienvenido, cariño ―. La mujer se levantó para ir a recibirlo, y Sakura se levantó cuando entró ―. Tenemos visita ―Mei Lin le contó a su marido quién era Sakura y por qué estaba ahí.

―Oh, encantado, soy Syaoran Lee ―. Saludó haciéndole una reverencia. Sakura se quedó estupefacta de la sorpresa. Era igual que Syaoran, pero como pasaba con Mei Lin, era unos años mayor. Pero era él, estaba segura.

―En-encantada, soy Sakura Kinomoto ―. Respondió devolviéndole la reverencia. Ahora fue el turno de Syaoran de quedarse pasmado al oír su nombre.

―¿Kinomoto? ―Sakura asintió. Él se volvió hacia su mujer ―. ¡¿Por qué la has traído? ¡Sabes perfectamente lo que pienso de Kinomoto! ―le gritó. Mei Lin le aguantó la mirada.

―No es ella. No puede serlo. Debe ser una coincidencia, mírala, es muy joven para ser ella, pero demasiado mayor para ser su hija ―. Le contestó seria. Syaoran volvió a mirar a Sakura, con la misma mirada de disgusto que Mei Lin había mirado a Sakura antes.

―Tsk. Tienes razón, no puede ser ella ―aceptó ―. Pero es idéntica.

Mei Lin asintió ―. Lo es ―. Sakura no tenía ni idea de lo que estaban hablando. ¿Por qué la miraban así? Ella no les había hecho nada, ¿verdad? No tenía ni idea de por qué reaccionaban de esa manera cada vez que oían su nombre. Tras el momento de tensión, Mei Lin llamó a su hijo para cenar y todos se sentaron a comer. Aunque Sakura notaba sobre ella las miradas desagradables de los tres miembros de la familia.

Después de comer, Mei Lin le enseñó la que sería su habitación y Sakura se encerró en ella. El corazón le iba a mil por culpa de la tensión en el ambiente. _"¿Por qué?"_ pensaba, _"¿Por qué me miran así? Y lo peor, ¿Por qué son idénticos a Mei Lin y a Syaoran?"_ no conseguía entenderlo. Con esos pensamientos en la cabeza, se estiró en la cama, deseando despertar de ese sueño que parecía no tener fin.

* * *

Abrió los ojos y se encontró estirado en un banco. Kero había vuelto a su forma de muñeco de peluche y Yue volvía a ser Yukito. Syaoran se levantó del banco y observó su alrededor, ¿dónde estaban? ¿Habían conseguido ir al futuro, donde estaba Sakura? Esperaba que sí, aunque no reconocía la ciudad en la que estaban.

―Buenos días ―dijo Yukito fregándose los ojos. Syaoran le respondió el saludo ―. ¿Sabes dónde estamos? ―el chico negó con la cabeza ―vaya ―sonrió ―. No te preocupes, seguro que pronto tendremos alguna pista ―. Aseguró.

Syaoran no pudo más que asentir sin estar muy seguro de poder creer en las palabras de Yukito, por mucho que lo deseara. Cogió a Kero y se lo puso en el bolsillo de la camisa, debían empezar a buscar cuanto antes alguna pista sobre dónde estaban y si habían aterrado en el sitio correcto.

―Venga, empecemos a buscar ―dijo Syaoran empezando a andar. Yukito le siguió en silencio. La situación se le hacía algo extraña a Syaoran, pocas veces había estado a solas con Yukito y tampoco estaba acostumbrado a tratar con él sobre las Cartas de Clow o la magia en general.

La ciudad en la que estaban no era muy grande, estaba llena de casas grandes y bonitas. Se la notaba una ciudad bastante alegre, aunque no habían encontrado ni un rastro de Sakura en toda la mañana. Kero ya se había despertado y recién había empezado a dar la murga con que tenía hambre. Aunque Syaoran insistió en buscar un poco más, Yukito contestó que tal vez deberían parar un poco para descansar.

Resignado, Syaoran aceptó ir a comer algo pero "_no por mucho rato"_ insistió, y los otros dos finalmente le convencieron para que se relajase un poco. En toda la mañana no habían encontrado nada, ni una sola pista de Sakura.

―Oye Yukito… ―el aludido levantó la vista ―no nos habremos pasado de tiempo, ¿no? ―los otros dos se pusieron serios.

―Puede ser. Yue puede notar a Sakura en el futuro, pero no puede saber exactamente en qué tiempo está, y nosotros tampoco podemos controlar a qué tiempo vamos ―. Contestó Kero.

―Ya―. Dijo Syaoran. Así que podían perfectamente haberse pasado o haberse quedado cortos. Suspiró. Encontrarla iba a resultarles más difícil de lo que había planeado. Apretó los puños. Pero estaba decidido a encontrarla y a traerla de vuelta.

―Syaoran ―Yukito le puso una mano en el hombro ―la encontraremos ―. El aludido asintió. Lo harían. Por supuesto que la encontrarían.

Después de comer emprendieron de nuevo la búsqueda, aunque esta vez incluyeron buscar un hotel en el que poder quedarse a pasar la noche, porque todos vieron que se iban a estar más de un día en esa ciudad.

Habían descubierto que la ciudad no estaba demasiado lejos de Tomoeda, pero era bastante reciente. Los tres asumieron que en su tiempo, debía ser el pueblo que poco a poco estaba creciendo al lado de Tomoeda. Aunque buscaron y buscaron sin cesar, no consiguieron saber nada de Sakura, la confundieron con varias chicas, pero no había habido suerte.

Cuando empezó a hacerse tarde decidieron retirarse al hotel, tampoco harían mucho por la noche cuando todo estaba oscuro.

* * *

¡Pues hasta aquí el cuarto! :) Perdón por la tardanza, pero estoy de exámenes y hago lo que puedo, por lo que durante este mes tardaré más en poder actualizar. Lo siento. Muchas gracias a todos por leer, espero que os esté gustando n.n

Gracias especialmente a **xXSakuraBlossomsXx** y a **flor unica** por dedicarme unos minutitos y comentar :).

Hasta el próximo,

siesna.


	5. Chapter 5

**Magic**

**Capítulo 5**

Syaoran abrió los ojos y poco a poco se puso en pie. Ya había empezado un nuevo día y era hora de volver a buscar a Sakura. Como Yukito y Kero aún dormían, decidió tomárselo con calma y dejarles descansar mientras él se duchaba y desayunaba. Podría salir a dar una vuelta por la ciudad otra vez para ver si encontraba algo nuevo mientras esos dos se despertaban. Bajó a desayunar en el comedor de la posada en la que se estaban, la verdad es que tenía mucha hambre por la mañana.

Tras comer salió a la calle, siguiendo su improvisado plan, y decidió encaminarse hacia el centro ya que allí era donde tenía más opciones de conseguir información nueva sobre cualquier cosa que hubiese sucedido recientemente. Sabía, por experiencia, que en el centro de las ciudades era donde solían venderse los periódicos y donde había más gente, por lo que podía preguntar y descubrir cosas con más facilidad que en las afueras, donde la gente solía ser más terca y reacia a hablar con extranjeros.

Efectivamente, al llegar al centro de la pequeña ciudad encontró un pequeño estanque con varios periódicos y revistas. Compró el que le pareció más serio y neutral y de vuelta a la posada empezó a leerlo, ya preguntarían más tarde a la gente. Llegó y se sentó en una mesa al fondo del comedor, desde donde podía ver entrar a cualquiera que bajara de las habitaciones, era el lugar perfecto para ver a Keroberos y a Yukito si se despertaban y bajaban a desayunar.

Abrió el periódico con interés, primero lo ojeó rápidamente por encima para ver si algún titular le llamaba la atención en especial, pero al no tener suerte, decidió seguir buscando. Tampoco esperaba encontrar ninguna noticia con el nombre de Sakura de titulo, pero nunca se sabía lo que se podía encontrar en las fotos o incluso entre líneas; la experiencia le había enseñado eso. Cuando buscaba las Cartas de Clow, supo que estaban en Tomoeda porque en el periódico había una pequeña noticia que decía que en esa ciudad de Japón había habido muchos sucesos extraños recientemente. No esperaba encontrar nada parecido, pero estaba tan desesperado por encontrar una pista, por pequeña que fuera, que ya le daba igual buscar en sitios absurdos.

Al poco rato de estar allí sentado apareció Yukito con Kero en el hombro, como si fuera un adorno, listo para desayunar. Syaoran le saludó con la mano y el chico alto se dirigió hacia allí con una sonrisa.

―Te has levantado pronto, Syaoran ―saludó. El menor asintió y siguió ojeando el periódico mientras los otros dos desayunaban. Una vez hubieron terminado, Syaoran les planteó su propuesta de ir a preguntar a la gente y los otros dos aceptaron sin queja alguna. Decididos, se pusieron en marcha ―. ¿Por dónde empezamos a preguntar?

―Creo que deberíamos separarnos para cubrir más terreno. Yo iré por la derecha, Yukito, tu ve por la izquierda ―el mayor asintió ―y llévate a Kero, no quiero que me moleste ―añadió malhumorado. No se llevaba realmente bien con el guardián y prefería buscar solo.

―¡Repite eso si te atreves mocoso! ―protestó el guardián poniéndose en guardia. Syaoran tan solo ignoró su protesta mientras Yukito le cogía de una pata y se lo ponía en un bolsillo.

―Vale ―respondió el mayor sonriendo.

―Nos encontraremos en la puerta del hostal al medio día ―el otro asintió. Se despidieron y cada uno se fue por su lado.

Preguntaron a cada persona que se les puso por delante si habían visto a una chica de unos 11 años con el pelo corto castaño claro y de ojos verdes, pero todos lo negaron. A Syaoran le pareció raro que nadie la reconociera, en ese futuro también tendría que haber alguna Sakura, ¿no? Y si habían aparecido en esa ciudad y no en Tomoeda, sería por algo, ¿no? Todo daba vueltas en su mente, ya no sabía qué pensar.

Se sentó en un banco a descansar, llevaba toda la mañana sin parar preguntándole a la gente y nadie le había dicho nada de interés. La búsqueda iba a ser mucho más difícil de lo que había previsto. Estiró los brazos y se levantó de nuevo, preparado para una segunda ronda. Encontró un mercado lleno de gente y pensó en preguntar a los dependientes. Era difícil que ellos la hubiesen visto porque había mucha gente por ahí, pero por probar no perdía nada.

Preguntó parada por parada a todos los dependientes que encontró, pero ninguno de ellos pudo decirle nada y ya desesperado se dirigió a la última parada dispuesto a preguntar, pero ya sin muchas esperanzas. Realmente no esperaba que esa dependienta fuera diferente al resto y le diera otra respuesta.

―Perdone ―empezó acercándose. La mujer levantó la mirada hacia él.

―¿En qué puedo ayudarle? ―preguntó amablemente. Syaoran suspiró.

―¿Podría hacerle una pregunta? ―la mujer asintió ―. Bien, esto… no habrá visto por casualidad, a una niña de unos 11 años, con el pelo castaño claro y los ojos verdes, ¿no? ―la mujer lo miró con curiosidad.

―¿Pelo castaño y ojos verdes dices? ―preguntó. Syaoran asintió, ¿podría ser que esa mujer...? ―Creo haber visto a una chica de esas características, pero juraría que tenía más de 11 años ―Syaoran sintió un poco de su esperanza perdida, revivida.

―¿Podría decirme dónde está? ―preguntó exaltado.

―Bueno… creo que no es de esta ciudad, me parece que la oí comentar que vivía en la ciudad de al lado, Tomoeda creo que se llama ―dijo la mujer intentando recordar.

―¡Muchísimas gracias señora! ―Syaoran salió corriendo de allí, dirigiéndose al hostal, donde tenía que encontrarse con Yukito y Keroberos.

De camino al hostal no se paró a hablar con nadie pero al pasar por delante de un callejón medio vacío de gente le pareció ver a unos cabellos castaños claros iguales a los de Sakura. ¿Podría ser ella? Vencido por la curiosidad, entró en el callejón intentando encontrarla y la vio justo al final, girando hacia la izquierda. Cuando la vio girar pudo observarla con claridad y toda duda se desvaneció; era ella. Sus ojos verdes mirando hacia delante y su cabello moviéndose al son del aire. Era Sakura.

Consiguió salir de su trance y empezó a correr gritando su nombre. Giró hacia la izquierda, justo por donde ella se había ido, pero dejó de correr. Esa calle era un callejón sin salida, pero no veía a Sakura por ninguna parte. ¿Se lo habría imaginado? Imposible, era demasiado real para ser cosa de su imaginación.

Sin tener muy claro aún qué había pasado, emprendió otra vez el camino hacia el hostal, medio aturdido. Allí estaban ya Yukito y Kero esperándolo

―¿Encontraste algo? Te veo algo preocupado ―preguntó Yukito tranquilamente. Syaoran asintió y les contó lo de la mujer ―. ¿En Tomoeda, dices?

―En tal caso creo que deberíamos abandonar esta ciudad e ir a Tomoeda ―propuso Kero. Yukito asintió.

―Hay algo más ―anunció Syaoran. Procedió a contarles también lo del fantasma de Sakura, y tal y como había imaginado, los dos coincidieron en que se lo debía haber imaginado, pero Syaoran insistió ―. No me lo he imaginado. La he visto muy claramente, ¡era ella!

―Syaoran, sabes perfectamente que Sakura no puede desaparecer así como así, no puede haber sido ella. Tal vez… tal vez te has confundido, ¿no crees? ―argumentó Yukito. Syaoran asintió lentamente. Tal vez sí que se había confundido, pero igualmente, cuando giró hacia la izquierda no había nadie. Una persona no podía desaparecer. Estaba seguro de eso. _Pero ella lo hizo, ¿no? Ella desapareció delante de ti._ Una voz no dejaba de repetirle eso dentro de su cabeza.

Decidieron ir a comer algo antes de decidir qué hacer. Kero volvió a proponer lo de ir a Tomoeda y tanto Syaoran como Yukito asintieron. Al fin y al cabo, en esa ciudad tampoco habían encontrado demasiadas pistas y no valía la pena quedarse solo por algo que podía haber sido perfectamente una ilusión.

Dicho y hecho, cuando terminaron de comer se dirigieron al hostal para recoger sus cosas. Syaoran tenía una sensación extraña, había algo raro en esa ciudad pero no podía decir exactamente el qué. Había tenido esa sensación durante todo el día, era muy raro que sólo una mujer de mediana edad hubiese reconocido la descripción de Sakura y tampoco le cuadraba la supuesta ilusión de Sakura de hacia un rato. Había sido demasiado real para ser solo una ilusión.

¿Qué era lo que no encajaba? ¿Qué era lo que les estaban ocultando los ciudadanos?

―¿Syaoran? ―lo llamó Yukito.

―¡Ya voy! ―respondió cogiendo las cuatro cosas que tenía. Pagaron en la recepción y preguntaron cómo llegar a Tomoeda. La señora de la recepción les contestó que podían alquilar un coche para ir, porque a pie podían tardar bastante ya que era un camino algo largo.

Una vez hubieron alquilado el coche, se pusieron en camino. Yukito conducía y Syaoran intentaba guiarle con un mapa que les había entregado la recepcionista. Kero simplemente dormía. No hablaron mucho durante el viaje, cada uno iba sumido en sus pensamientos. Yukito creía que lo que Syaoran había visto en el pueblo no era más que una confusión pero algo en su interior le decía que tal vez no, ¿podía ser Yue? No. Nunca se había comunicado con su otro yo, así que debía ser su propia conciencia. Pero no lo tenía claro del todo.

Syaoran en cambio estaba más que convencido de que en esa ciudad que ahora dejaban atrás, había algo que se les escapaba, pero no podía decir el qué por mucho que lo pensara.

―Gira a la izquierda ―indicó. Yukito giró el volante hacia la dirección indicada y entraron en una carretera secundaria con un cartel informativo que les indicaba a qué distancia se encontraba exactamente Tomoeda.

A los pocos minutos de seguir por esa carretera llegaron a la entrada de la ciudad. Como ya era de noche decidieron buscar un hotel donde quedarse, no estaban seguros de poder usar sus respectivas casas en el futuro, así que por el momento era más seguro alojarse en un hotel. Encontraron uno y aparcaron.

Reservaron dos habitaciones ―Kero dormía con Yukito― y después de instalarse bajaron a cenar. Tuvieron que pedir bastante comida, ya que tanto Yukito como Kero comían bastante. La gente de alrededor los miraba un poco sorprendidos por la cantidad de comida que habían pedido, Syaoran sin embargo ya estaba acostumbrado.

―Yo propongo que mañana investiguemos lo que ha cambiado de la ciudad ―propuso Keroberos.

―Sí, eso nos daría una idea sobre cuántos años hemos avanzado ―afirmó Yukito. Syaoran asintió.

―Decidido pues, mañana investigaremos la ciudad ―decidió Syaoran. Terminaron de cenar y se fueron a descansar. El día siguiente iba a ser un día largo, o eso les pareció a los tres.

* * *

_Bien, pues hasta aquí el quinto capítulo :) sé que he tardado un poco en publicarlo, lo siento, pero hace justo una semanita que terminé los exámenes, así que he estado ocupada. A partir de ahora intentaré publicar más a menudo _―_pero no prometo nada_ ;). _Sé que este me ha quedado más cortito, lo siento. Prometo que los otros serán más largos. _

_Gracias a **vmi5** y a **CCH.91226** por dedicarme unos minutitos y comentar, al resto, gracias por leer. _

_Nos vemos en el próximo._

_Besos y abrazos,_

_siesna. _


	6. Chapter 6

**Magic**

**Capítulo 6**

Sakura despertó en una habitación que se le hizo desconocida en un primer momento, luego recordó todo lo que le había pasado. Estaba en casa de Mei Lin y Syaoran, aunque no eran exactamente ellos. Todo le resultaba muy extraño y no entendía del todo por qué las personalidades de sus amigos eran tan distintas a las personas que ella conocía.

Algo en el pecho le dolía. ¿Era el corazón? No había podido decirle sus auténticos sentimientos a Syaoran y ahora que lo veía, era muy diferente. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Por qué Syaoran era tan arisco con ella? ¿Y cuándo se habían casado Syaoran y Mei Lin? Estaba muy confundida, pero decidió levantarse de la cama. Kero le había enseñado que si no se movía, no descubriría nada.

Aun con sueño, bajó a desayunar y se encontró con el pequeño Syaoran jugando con un perro.

―Buenos días ―saludó sonriente Sakura. El niño la miró un poco asustado y se fue corriendo sin devolverle el saludo. Sakura se entristeció. ¿Tanta manía le tenían que no podían ni decirle buenos días?

―Buenos días, Sakura ―saludó Mei Lin. Sakura la miró sorprendida y luego le sonrió.

―¡Buenos días, Mei Lin! ―dijo alegremente. La mujer se disgustó un poco. Parecía que no le gustaba demasiado la alegría de Sakura.

―El desayuno está listo ―le indicó. La castaña entró en el comedor y se encontró con la mesa llena de platos con diferentes cosas en ellos. Era el mayor desayuno que había visto jamás.

―¡Vaya! Todo tiene muy buena pinta ―comentó sonriendo. Se sentó junto a Mei Lin y empezó a desayunar. De pronto, cayó en la cuenta de que no había visto a Syaoran, así que preguntó por él.

―Mi marido ha salido temprano a trabajar ―contestó seca, la mujer. Sakura entendió que no quería hablar demasiado, así que se concentró en terminar su desayuno para poder salir de aquella casa en donde no era bien recibida. Quería averiguar por qué la trataban así, por lo que decidió salir a la calle a investigar.

Terminó de desayunar y se fue a vestir. Salió a la calle y sonrió al ver que hacía un día espléndido. En realidad, no tenía mucha idea de por dónde empezar a investigar, así que se dejó llevar por sus pies y se dedicó a observar la ciudad. Era bastante bonita y la gente parecía muy amable.

Había muchas tiendas pequeñas con un montón de cosas y todo el mundo la saludaba al pasar, como si la conocieran. Una abuelita incluso le había ofrecido melocotones gratis. Pero nadie se había comportado de manera grosera con ella a parte de la familia Li.

Se sentó en un banco de una plaza a descansar mientras veía a los niños jugar. ¿Cómo había llegado hasta ahí? ¿Y dónde estaba toda la gente que ella conocía? ¿Por qué no estaba en Tomoeda? Le daba mucha rabia no poder recordar nada de nada sobre cómo había llegado aquí. Lo peor era que estaba sola. En los momentos difíciles siempre había contado con la ayuda de alguien, pero en ese momento estaba completamente sola.

¿Cómo se las iba a arreglar? Las lágrimas amenazaban con caer y no tardaron en hacerlo, aunque sabía que llorando no arreglaba nada, no podía evitarlo. Se sentía muy sola y quería volver a casa, con Touya y su padre, quería volver a ver a Yukito, a Kero, a Yue, a Tomoyo, a Mei Lin, a Eriol y a Syaoran. Les echaba mucho de menos.

Se secó las lágrimas con la manga y se levantó, dispuesta a continuar. No debía rendirse tan fácilmente, ninguno de sus amigos lo haría y ella debía seguir hacia delante, porque aunque estaba sola, sabía que los llevaba dentro consigo. Notó que algo dentro de ella había cambiado, se notaba más fuerte y más contenta. Animada, reemprendió su visita de la ciudad.

Visitó cada rincón de la ciudad, cada vez más maravillada y segura de que le sonaba de algo. Pero no tenía claro de qué así que siguió andando hasta que se hizo la hora de comer. Decidió volver a casa de los Li antes de que se preocuparan no quería causarles molestias, ya era suficiente con la incomodidad a consecuencia de algo que Sakura no tenía claro.

No había hecho ni tres pasos cuando tuvo la sensación de que alguien la observaba desde atrás, pero cuando se giró no vio a nadie mirando en su dirección así que siguió andando. Cuando giró en la primera esquina a su derecha, oyó que alguien la llamaba.

―¡Sa… Sakura! ¿Eres tú de verdad? ―preguntó un hombre de cabello negro acercándose a ella. Sakura lo reconoció como a su hermano, pero ¿era realmente él? Cuando reaccionó ya lo tenía delante―. Me recuerdas ¿verdad? Soy yo, Touya ―dijo desesperado y mirándola preocupado―. ¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo? Desde que huiste de casa que no sé nada de ti y tampoco viniste al entierro de papá. ¿Qué demonios pasó?

El chico que era igual a su hermano le pedía explicaciones de algo que Sakura no tenía ni idea, pero estaba demasiado bloqueada con toda la información que acababa de recibir como para inventar excusas. ¿Su padre estaba muerto y ella no había ido al entierro? ¿Había huido de casa? ¿Qué estaba pasando? Y lo más importante ¿dónde estaba? No tenía respuesta para ninguna de esas preguntas.

―Esto… Ho-Hola Touya ―saludó sonriendo un poco nerviosa―. Ahora mismo no… ahora mismo no puedo hablar, tengo un poco de prisa ―se disculpó como pudo. Sabía que a su hermano no le haría gracia que se excusara cuando supuestamente tenía que darle tantas explicaciones―. ¿Podemos hablar en otro momento, por favor? ―preguntó esperanzada. Tal vez, si podía hablar con su hermano ―alguien que parecía no odiarla― podría saber más cosas sobre lo que ocurría en esa ciudad.

―¿Más tarde? ―preguntó algo sorprendido― cla-claro. Supongo que no hay ningún problema ―contestó. Quedaron para verse esa misma tarde y se despidieron. Sakura se dio prisa en volver a casa de los Li, donde seguramente ya la estarían esperando para comer.

Corrió hasta que llegó a la casa, rezando para que los Li no estuvieran esperándola para comer. Suspiró aliviada cuando al entrar vio al pequeño Syaoran corretear por la casa con un juguete.

―Aún no habéis comido, ¿verdad? ―preguntó al pequeño. El niño se giró y muy serio negó con la cabeza. Sakura ya se había acostumbrado a las reacciones tan serias del niño hacia ella, pero seguía sintiéndose mal.

―Llegas justo a tiempo ―contestó una voz desde el umbral de la puerta. Levantó la cabeza y se encontró con Syaoran mirándola desde allí―. Otro día intenta llegar un poco más pronto ―y tras esas palabras entró al comedor. Sakura se dio prisa en seguirle.

Se disculpó por haber llegado tarde y se sentó en la mesa, lista para comer. Comieron en silencio, nadie dijo nada, ni un solo comentario sobre nada. Esa situación seguía siéndole incomoda a Sakura, aunque no tanto como al principio, dado que ya estaba un poco acostumbrada a que la mirasen mal por algo que supuestamente ella había hecho.

Cuando terminó de comer se fue a su cuarto para descansar un poco hasta que llegara la hora de quedar con Touya. Se despertó al cabo de unas horas, miró con urgencia el reloj para ver si podía llegar a tiempo a la cita con Touya y al ver que aún tenía meda hora, respiró tranquila. Se arregló un poco el pelo ―que le había quedado revuelto a causa de haberse dormido― y salió de la casa.

Llegó unos minutos tarde pero vio a su hermano allí, esperándola.

―Perdón por llegar tarde ―se disculpó.

―No pasa nada. ¿Quieres dar un paseo mientras hablamos? ―preguntó su hermano. Sakura asintió, así vería un poco más la ciudad.

Sakura no tenía muy claro lo que era, pero notaba en su hermano algo raro. Cuando se lo había encontrado, se había sorprendido de que accediera a hablar con él, ¿por qué le había parecido tan raro? ¿Tendría ella también un doble en esa ciudad? Eran ya demasiados misterios y necesitaba saber un poco de qué iba todo eso.

―Oye Touya ―empezó un poco insegura―, tengo algunas preguntas que hacerte, hay muchas cosas que no acabo de entender ―explicó. Su hermano la miró y asintió.

―Ya me lo supongo ―Sakura no se sorprendió de que su hermano lo intuyera, después de todo, él también había tenido poderes mágicos―. Pregunta todo lo que quieras.

―¿Por qué te has sorprendido tanto antes cuando he aceptado hablar contigo? ―preguntó curiosa. Él le sonrió.

―Eso es porque creía que eras otra persona.

―¿Otra persona? ¿Qué quieres decir? ―preguntó confundida.

―Creía que eras la Sakura de _este_ mundo ―respondió―. Pero eres la Sakura de otro mundo, ¿verdad? ¿De dónde vienes?

―¿De dónde… vengo? ―repitió―. La verdad es que no sé cómo he llegado aquí. Así que no sé exactamente dónde estoy ―contestó preocupada. Touya pensó durante unos instantes antes de responder.

―¿En qué año vivías? ―dijo finalmente.

―Pues si no recuerdo mal, era el 1999. ¿En qué año estamos ahora?

―¿el 1999? Vaya, así que vienes del pasado. Aquí es el año 2009.

―¡¿2009? ¡Vaya! ―exclamó sorprendida― por eso hay gente que conozco. Pero dime una cosa, ¿hice algo malo? ¿Qué ha pasado durante estos diez años con mi vida? ¿Por qué Syaoran parece tan enfadado conmigo? ¿Y dónde está Tomoyo? ―preguntó rápidamente. Touya rió.

―Todas esas preguntas tienen una respuesta muy larga, me estás pidiendo que te explique todo lo que ha pasado durante diez años. ¿Por qué no tomamos un helado y nos sentamos en un banco a charlar?

―¡Claro, genial! Ya voy yo a comprar los helados ―y salió corriendo hacia la parada. Compró dos helados de chocolate y se dirigió al banco donde le esperaba Touya. Pero se sorprendió de no verlo por ninguna parte, ¿dónde se había metido? Aunque le llamó, él no respondió. De pronto vio una cosa que le heló la sangre. ¿Se lo había parecido, o había visto a la Sakura de _este_ mundo? Sin pensárselo más salió detrás de ella, dispuesta a hablar con ella. Tal vez hasta había visto a Touya.

La siguió durante un rato pero finalmente la perdió de vista. Extrañada decidió volver a casa. Estaba segura de que esa niña pequeña era igual a ella, pero ¿por qué era tan pequeña? Si era su _yo_ del futuro, ¿no debería tener la misma edad que Syaoran? Confundida, emprendió el camino a casa de los Li. Decidió que allí hablaría con ellos. Lo que Sakura no sabía era que alguien la había estado observando desde el instante en que se había encontrado con Touya.

Llegó a casa aún con la niña en su mente y como ya pronto era la hora de cenar, fue a bañarse y a cambiarse de ropa. Una vez estuvo lista bajó a cenar. Como ya era costumbre en los pocos días que llevaba en aquella casa, los Li seguían mirándola mal y estaban muy serios ante su presencia. Aunque no les había dicho nada, Sakura les había visto hablar entre ellos y reír cuando ella no estaba delante. Esa mañana, por ejemplo, Mei Lin había estado regando las plantas del jardín junto a su hijo y los dos parecían pasárselo muy bien jugando con la manguera. También había visto la sonrisa de Syaoran al observarlos desde el salón. ¿Por qué eran tan fríos con ella? Ya no lo soportaba más.

―Perdón si los incomodo con mis preguntas, pero, ¿podrían responderme por qué son tan fríos conmigo? Desde que llegué que no han dejado de mirarme mal y de tratarme de manera distante. Si he hecho algo, me gustaría saberlo para así poder solucionarlo ―les comunicó mirándolos a la cara, preocupada por su respuesta y por si había metido demasiado la pata.

Los tres miembros de la familia la miraron seriamente durante unos instantes pero ninguno pareció dispuesto a contestar. Sakura vio un atisbo de pena en el pequeño Syaoran pero ni rastro de movimiento en los padres, cosa que la entristeció.

―Eso no te incumbe ―eso fue lo único que le respondió Syaoran. Sakura bajó la cabeza y siguió comiendo a desgana. Quería irse de esa casa cuanto antes, quería volver a su casa con sus amigos y familiares.

Tras la pequeña interrupción, nadie dijo nada más y la cena transcurrió en silencio. Cuando hubieron terminado se retiraron a sus habitaciones y Sakura los imitó. Ahora que había encontrado a alguien dispuesto a aclararle las dudas que tenía, de pronto desaparecía. ¿Qué había pasado? Mientras subía las escaleras vio al pequeño Syaoran jugando con una pelota delante de su habitación y Sakura tuvo una idea. Se aseguró de que sus padres no estaban cerca y se acercó al pequeño.

―Oye, Syaoran ―empezó. El niño la miró asustado―. No te preocupes, no te haré nada ―respondió Sakura en un intento de calmarlo que pareció funcionar bastante bien, porque el niño, aunque aún la miraba desconfiado, no hacía intento de huir―. ¿Podrías decirme si el motivo por el que me odiáis tanto, es por esa niña pequeña que se parece tanto a mí? ¡Contéstame, por favor! ―pidió. El niño la miró a los ojos y abrió un par de veces la boca antes de responder.

―¡¿Qué sabes de esa niña? ―preguntó algo alterado. Sakura lo miró sorprendida por la reacción.

―N-nada, sólo la he visto de pasada hoy en el mercado. La he seguido pero la he perdido de vista enseguida.

―No te acerques a esa niña ―le dijo de pronto. Ahora su mirada se había vuelto seria―. No te metas por en medio, no te incumbe. ¿Lo has entendido? ―tras eso se metió dentro de su habitación y cerró la puerta.

¿Por qué había reaccionado así? Sakura decidió que tenía que descubrir quién era esa niña y qué les había hecho a la familia Li. Tal vez esa niña podría explicarle qué era lo que había pasado durante esos diez años y cómo había llegado allí.

Un poco a desgana, se dirigió a la cama. Aunque estaba cansada, se notaba inquieta a causa de todas las incógnitas que tenía por resolver. Odiaba que la gente estuviera enfadada con ella y desconocer el motivo.

Pronto se quedó dormida y un sueño la abordó. En el sueño, como recordaría por la mañana, aparecía ella en el parque del Rey Pingüino delante de los columpios. Al principio estaba sola, pero luego apareció Syaoran delante de ella. Ella intentó abrazarlo, pero Syaoran no se movió simplemente movió los labios para decirle que vigilara, que corría peligro. Luego Syaoran se desvaneció y en su lugar apareció Eriol. El chico de gafas tan solo la miró a los ojos, pero ni sonrió ni le dijo nada. Tras unos momentos de incertidumbre, Eriol también desapareció de su vista.

…

_Siento tardar tanto en actualizar, sé que es imperdonable *se pega*. Pero es que la musa me abandona y hasta que no la recupero, no me gusta como quedan los capítulos. Espero que este os haya gustado. ¿Qué significará el sueño que tiene Sakura? ¿Quién será esa niña? ¿Y dónde se ha metido Touya? Todo en los próximos capítulos! :)_

_En el próximo veremos como Syaoran y los otros empiezan a descubrir cosillas –espero poder colgarlo pronto ò.ó. _

_Muchas gracias a todos por leer y en especial a **Moka-SyS** por dedicarme unos minutillos y comentar :). _

_Un abrazo y hasta el próximo,_

_siesna_


End file.
